deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel vs Eden
Daniel vs Eden 'is a What-If? Death Battle between Daniel from WarpStar930's ''Roseborn Demigods series, and Eden from AgentHoxton's Arlian Angel series. Eden VS Daniel.png|AgentHoxton Dan vs ed.png|Quauntonaut Description Arlian Angel's vs Roseborn Demigods! AgentHoxton vs WarpStar930! Which OC servant of the Goddesses emerge victorious when pitted against each other? Interlude Natsu Dragneel: Where the heck are am I? '''Yang Xiao Long: hell if I know... Esdeath: Well, if it isn't my favorite Internet Show. Murdering for my amusement... Natsu Dragneel: OH is this Death Battle?! HECK YEAH! LET'S DO THIS! (A sound of glass shattering is heard) Hoxton: Hold the fuck up. Yang Xiao Long: Huh? ''' '''Albert Wesker: Don't think you were planning on doing this one without our... divine intervention, if you will. Esdeath: How dare you interrup- '' ''Magneto: Silence, human. We are all in this together, as much as it pains me to admit it. So we might as well introduce our combatants. Natsu Dragneel: Ah, well, er... okay... from the top, then. ---- Natsu Dragneel: Gods and goddesses. Easily the most powerful beings in all of fiction. Albert Wesker: A lovely goal for me to aspire to, as well... Yang Xiao Long: But there may be cases where these gods or goddesses require their young to fight for their causes, and defend their creations and worlds... Hoxton: And, well, it's time to find out which of these two god servants will take home glory! Esdeath: Daniel, the reincarnation of Delta... Magneto: And Eden, the Arlian Angel. Natsu Dragneel: We're Natsu, Yang and Esdeath! Hoxton: And we're Hoxton, Wesker and Magneto, wankers! Magneto: And through careful analysis of their attributes and skills, it is all of our duties to determine which is these two warriors will succeed in a fight to the finish. Daniel Yang Xiao Long: Once upon a time, there existed Chaos! From Chaos, came the Earth, Gaia. Gaia created the sky, Ouranos, they did the diddly doo, and had lots of babies! Natsu Dragneel: The strongest of their kids were the Titans, and they sorta took over all creation, even murdering their dear old dad, Ouranos, in the process. Buncha jerks...I bet they felt sorry afterwards!!!! Esdeath: mmm, nope. The Titan's took over the earth and dominated all, much like me. In any case, Gaia spouted a prophecy to Kronos, the ruler of the Titan's, that should he have a child, that child will eventually overthrow him. To combat this, he ate his children when they were born. '' '''Yang Xiao Long: geez that's dark...anyway, his wife got fed up with it all and tried to find ways to combat this. She replaced the lastborn child with a rock, and raised the Baby on a far away island until that child grew up to free his siblings and slay Kronos. Guess what? Zeus did, and he promptly inserted him and his fellow gods as ruler of creation. Natsu Dragneel: Thousands of years later, one of the Goddesses had a Daughter named Persephone, the Goddess of Springtime, who was kidnapped by the God of the Dead, Hades, to be his wife. The two had a rocky marriage, as Hades was always busy with attempts to overthrow Zeus and steal the throne. Persephone grew fed up with Hades, and became obessesed with Ruining him. '''''Esdeath: She decided to use the Flame of Olympus, the source of every god's power, and steal Hades power for herself. She did, and she gave the role of Goddess of Springtime to Hades. She then set about creating a massive army to take over Olympus, and the Cosmos...because she felt like it. Natsu Dragneel: Wait really? Esdeath: Yes. Yang Xiao Long: Regardless, she used her DNA in combo with five of her best, and biggest Roses to create four perfect little Demigods...because one of the babies died. There names were Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. Yes. Esdeath: After training all there lives, they eventually grew into a force to be reckoned with, and they set out with their armies to conquer Olympus in the name of Persephone. Their first target was the first two Olympians to be created, Aphrodite and Venus. Oh yes, the Greek Gods met their Roman Counterparts and began to live in harmony. Natsu Dragneel; Aphrodite and Venus fused into one being, to create Venus, the perfect Love Goddess. With limited options left, Venus used a powerful Charming Spell to cause the kids to turn on their mother and join up with the Olympians...who had been decimated. The only Gods and Goddesses left were the Greek ones. But with the Roseborn's help, they pushed Persephone back to the Underworld! Yang: The four siblings faced off against Persephone, and ultimately slayed her...at the cost of their youngest, and weakest sibling, Delta. No worries! Thousands of years later, the 3 remaining siblings found the reincarnated version of Delta, Daniel! And with that, they decided to teach Daniel their ways and bring him back into the family...because Persephone had been revived, and she had all the Powers of the Roman Gods. Esdeath: Daniel was re-trained in multiple different arts, and gained a Long Range Sniper Rifle, a Powerful Blade, a huge pair of Gauntlets, and dozens of spells to use. Natsu: He can fly faster than the speed of light, and hit hard enough to shatter skyscrapers in base form. he can even power up to achieve two different forms, a light one, and a dark one. His Light Spell makes him a powerful, godlike powerhouse who can heal himself on command and charm opponents into not wanting to battle. He can even pour all that energy into a beam that could destroy a planet! However, the attack leaves him pretty drained. Yang: But through sheer willpower he can access his Dark Mode, which...turns the HE into a SHE. GENDERBENDING! Woo...anyways, Danielle, gets a new bod...some new lingerie...I mean look at that outfit!! It's nasty... Esdeath: Yes, while revealing, it still increases her flexibility, and allows her to move a little bit faster than before. She works to seduce her opponent into a haze with charms, then give them a kis...which seals their fate permanently, by sapping their soul. It's a highly effective technique. Natsu: Daniel's survived the heat of the sun, getting tossed through a mountain, and the bottom of the ocean! But he isn't perfect, like me, he draws from a magic pool that he could run out of if given the opportunity. But he's been training to fight with less limits, and has gotten really tough! Yang: Best to steer clear of this Roseborn, or else you'll get the horns! Daniel: *listens to music on Headphones while fighting harpies in the sky* Eden Hoxton: The Arlian universe is... well, strange, to say the least. The Arlian universe is created, altered, and watched over by a group of women - known as the Arlian Goddesses. Wesker: Bah. They can't be possibly be true goddesses, especially compared to me. Magneto: You wouldn't know much about godhood if it kicked you in the face, Albert. Hoxton: Ah, quit yer arguin'. Anyway, there were many within the line-up - Satika, Satzu, Millanie, Ponzil, and Gaiana, led by the main Arlian Goddess, the Goddess of Love, Arlia. Magneto: Love is such a strange emotion... but regardless, all six of these goddesses worked together to keep the universe in check in an alternate plane known only as The Valley, which only Arlian god-blood can access through normal means. They were every so often appointed Arlian Angels from an entity known only in legend as The Beyond. Wesker: These angels would serve as warriors, guardians if you will, of the world for current life. Interesting job description, if I do say so myself. Hoxton: But one day, circumstances changed. Arlia was soon to bear a child destined to become a born Arlian Angel. And his name is... Eden. A young Eden is shown. Wesker: Bah. A scrawny little kid. Hoxton: Despite being destined for greatness, this kid lived out a peaceful looking childhood. But all it took was one alert of an invasion. Magneto: Led by Emperor Harlis, a Xenopod who was continuing his attempts for universal conquest. How they didn't have red flags on him to begin with remains a mystery. Wesker: Pressed for time, they trained Eden as much as they could in the art of Djan-Oa, an art focused on defensive tactics and rapid counter-attacks, and before long, he was blessed with each of the Goddess' powers and sent down to Arlion. Hoxton: However, you'd think being the messenger of gods would do well for your reputation, right? Heh, that's where you're wrong, wankers, because it turns out the previous Arlian Angels before him were all young adults. Eden's a lil' kid, and as a result, the populace either doesn't see him as a worthy guardian or just hate him. Magneto: Foolish child. Should have known better than to trust humans. Wesker: With his Level 3 understanding of Djan-Oa, he is kitted with all kinds of weapons to defend his home. His most iconic being the Blade of Solaria, a double-edged sword forged by the Goddess of Combat, Satzu. With it, he can attack up close or at a distance with his Angel Bullets, Electric Pulse, and the Kamehameha-like Gaia Cannon. Hoxton: Then there is the Setzer Staff, a pole weapon equipped with a pop-up spearhead. It's connected to his own energy so, while delicate, should it get destroyed, Eden can simply create a new one on his own. Magneto: And finally, he has the Goddess Gauntlets created by the Goddess of Nature, Gaiana. Created from reinforced steel laced with diamond, these gloves help to protect Eden from damage as well as increase the damage of his blows. But if he were to come across me, then... well, let's just say I would cause a lot of problems for him. Hoxton: However, Eden's most valuable asset is his connection to Life Force - without it, Eden would die upon leaving The Valley. Eden's Life Force is kept within his Life Band and the Gaia Crystal housed within it. Wesker: How obvious. Magneto: You did a similar thing with Jill Valentine, Albert. Don't be so hypocritical. Wesker: Hmph. Anyway, he is also capable of flight despite his wings being freakishly small wings, and has reached average speeds of over 250mph. And he can return to The Valley on demand, and can even take other people with him if needs be. Hoxton: But his biggest asset so far is his Mark 19 Tactical Assault Unit, but commonly referred to as... the Warbreaker Suit. Magneto: Hah! Now he REALLY shouldn't face me! Hoxton: Stolen from Emperor Harlis' base and modified to suit Eden, the Warbreaker is a suit made for heavy-duty exploration and combat, equipped with a laser sword, shield, and single-shot energy cannon mounted on the shoulder. Wesker: Interesting. I might need to invest in that sort of mechanics. It has... potential. Magneto: He may seem frail on the outside, but he's survived through insane odds no mere human could hope to withstand. He has survived taking hits from Emperor Harlis and Lazkatan, the Goddess of Power, the latter of which punched a hole in his chest. For most, that would be the end, but for Eden, he was up in a matter of minutes. He's also survived being run over by an express train as well as having to battle Harlis, the mercenary Conquest and Black Baron on a regular basis. Hoxton: But with all of this, Eden is still, at the end of the day, a kid. He is not exactly the strongest in any field and has yet to reach his full potential, such as the fabled Ascension Form or unlock his power as a true god-blood. Plus, his Life Force protection is only so good at keeping him safe, and should the Gaia Crystal be broken or his head be cut off, he will die. Magneto: But above all else, Eden is a pacifist, preferring diplomacy over fisticuffs. He will avoid a fight if he can, but sometimes he won't have a choice and will have to fight his way through. Wesker: To some, he may look weak. But to the wrong foes, Eden may just be their worst nightmare... Black Baron: Your hopes are remarkably ambitious. Especially with the darkness ahead of you, angel. Eden: But when there is darkness, light will arrive to drown it out. You... you and I should surely know that. Pre-DB and Special Thanks! Yang Xiao Long: Alrighty, our fighters are all set! Let's end this debate! Magneto: It is time, for a-''' Natsu: DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 and AgentHoxton In a Random Ass City, we see a small, pathetic looking kid fly down from the heavens and land in an alleyway. He had recently healed up from his latest encounter with a violent, green haired goddess. He didn’t want to kill her, but he had no choice...sniffling at the thought, he tried to leave the alley to explore the city he’d wound up in. At the same time, a boy with brown hair, a white eyepatch, and Ice-Cream-Like apparel walked up the sidewalk, listening to loud, blaring music on his headphones, and playing a game on his phone, not watching where he was going. Eden walked out of the alleyway and stepped right into his path… Daniel crashed into Eden… The force of the crash sent Daniel’s phone sailing into the air, zooming straight for the concrete. Daniel’s eyes widened, and he shouted, “NOOOOOO-” *SMACK* The phone hit the concrete, and he rushed forward, kicking Eden out of the way in the process. He picked up the Smartphone and examined every corner of it...and found that it was indeed, safe. He sighed in relief, and turned to apologize to Eden, but Eden made the mistake of overreacting, and he ran to Daniel’s side. “O-Oh my gosh sir! I-I’m so sorry for-” His whiny, n00by voice irritated Daniel, but it also startled him. He jumped, with a slight yelp, and dropped his phone...right into a sewer entrance. Eden’s mouth hung open, and Daniel’s iris’s shattered...but then they reemerged and formed blazing inferno’s. He floated into the air and looked down at Eden. “You...You’re fucking dead kiddo!!!” Eden yelped and jumped back, pulling out his Blade of Solaria and intimidated pointed at Daniel. He was in for another fight with a stranger wasn’t he..? '''FIGHT! Daniel flew at Eden with his Blade appearing in his arms, and Eden gasped, raising his arms and deflecting the blade, only barely. But as a result, was knocked far up the street into a backflip that he only managed to level out by flying with his tiny wings. Eden flew in to slash Daniel, but the Demigod seemed to disappear...but then Eden felt a slash across his back, and he screamed. He wasn’t too injured, but he felt that slash. He turned and stabbed at Daniel, who didn’t expect the attack and got a small cut on his face. He growled and kicked Eden into a building, that he rocketed through, and then collapsed in on himself. Daniel laughed. “You shouldn’t have messed with me!” What he didn’t expect was a random spear embedding itself in his back as he turned away. Daniel shouted in pain and tore the item out, turning to see Eden having gotten up and had an actually sorta angry look on his face. Daniel groaned and cast, “Shin Therapeia!” The wound began to close up and Daniel turned back to Eden. But Eden suddenly had a glowing ball above his head, and he threw out a half charged Gaia Cannon that nearly hit him. But he managed to fly out of the way last second, and flew back in, kicked Eden in the face. The Angel sailed back a bit, but focused and flew up to Daniel once again, drawing his two giant Goddess Gloves and nailing Daniel with a combo. Daniel grunted and fell back a bit, but smirked and clapped his own hands together and formed his signature punching weapons, the Holy Bashers. He flew at Eden and punched him, their punches connecting. The two began to punch each other rapidly until they were a blur of motion, and suddenly, a loud BZZZT filled the air, and Eden was tazed by a sudden shock from the Gauntlets. Eden grabbed up his Goddess Gauntlets and rushed back in, trying to combo the powerful Roseborn, but was caught with a right hook to the face. Eden had anticipated the move though, and had thrown an uppercut that hit Daniel in the nick of time. The two flew back in at one another...until Daniel last second flew away and landed on the top of a building, pulling out his signature Sniper Rifle and firing a few blasts at Eden, each one varrying in type. Eden was hit square in the chest, and knocked a little ways back, a look of pain on his face.. “O-Ouch!! Grr!” he grimaced, clutching the wound as his healing factor set to work on it. He flew around the bullets, each time they barely hit him. This was getting too intense, so he flew up into the sky and flew behind Daniel, punching him in the back of the head upon flying back down. Daniel growled and turned to wack Eden in the face, but the angel caught his attack, and punched his own, Gauntlet-ed hand, right into Daniel’s eyepatch covered eye. Daniel let out a scream of utter bloody murder, and collapsed to his knees. “S-Sorry! But you shouldn’t have been so mean to m-” The area exploded in a wave of darkness, and Eden flew back a bit. When he saw the darkness dissipate, he looked up to see...Boobs. He flinched back and looked into Red eyes. Daniel had activated his Dark Form out of anger. He, was now a She, and her name was Danielle. “Hey there little boy!~ Mind telling me why you punched me in the face just now?~” Danielle asked, brushing her sleek black hair from her face and smirking at Eden. It wasn’t friendly...it struck fear in his heart. Eden could feel his life force at a low, and knew that he had to do something. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, suddenly engulfing the area in a bright white light. “Y-You’re coming with me!” Eden said, trying to sound heroic. Out of nowhere, the two disappeared in a flash. The Valley… The two suddenly appeared in the Valley, each landing a few meters away from each other. Danielle however, was up on her feet and crazily walking over to Eden with an intense glare. “Where am I? TELL ME-” A loud metallic sounding...THING… crashed right on top of Danielle. Eden had enough smarts to know that his Warbreaker suit wouldn’t keep her down long. He hopped into the suit, getting enclosed inside it with a loud clang...then Eden was tossed off of the lady, and was thrown into the earth. He coughed and made the suit stand, with difficulty. For the next several seconds, Eden tried to hit Danielle, but the Demigod was too quick, avoiding his strikes at every single turn. Eden’s suit took more and more damage, until Eden felt himself lifted up into the air by the throat of the suit. “WHAT’S WRONG ANGEL?!” Danielle shouted, “TOO SCARED TO ACT?! COME ON! SUMMON UP YOUR FRIENDS! HIT ME! FIGHT ME! ...Give me a kiss.~” Eden, who was crying in terror and pain at this point, looked at the woman. “R...Really?” Eden’s visor of the Warbreaker suit was suddenly torn off, and Eden’s head was nearly ripped off. He was pulled from it’s confines and thrown to the earth with a *BOOM* The sobbing angel sucked in air as he spasmed, facefirst in the crater. He felt a sharp pain in his back, and he was lifted once more. He was turned to face the woman, who smiled sinisterly at him. Eden then realized...he was going to die. He didn’t even get to go out on his own terms… ...No...No he would try...he HAD to live through this! He focused his life energy into his arms and summoned up a Setzer staff, then jabbed it into Danielle’s belly… It broke upon impact. The Demonic woman laughed, lifting him into the air. “DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK?” at his whimpered cry, her grip slackened on his throat. “Aww...it’s okay little boy~. You just wanna go home don’t you?” she cooed, but still didn’t release him from her neck hold. He nodded, giving into fear. The sympathetic look seemed so real… Then his world exploded in pain. In a matter of a single second, Danielle had drew her sword, and had swung it with enough force to slice a mountain in two. Eden’s magical defenses couldn’t hold off against that, and his arm’s fell off. His eyes widened greatly and he tried to let out a scream, but was thrown back to the earth, right back into the crater. He was facefirst again, and he felt a boot pressed into his back, as Danielle stomped down, her stilleto digging into him. She reached down and grabbed him by the sides of his head...then she pulled back. Eden gasped and felt him stretch back. He whimpered loudly, and felt an intense tug. The Tug kept itself up, and his neck began to split open, the tendon’s stretching, and with a violent, and final, *RIIIIIIIP* Danielle laughed madly, and threw Eden’s final, terrified expression off into the distance. She layed back, and sighed happily. “Ahhh...fun times.” Off in the distance, three beings watched, with tears in their eyes, and clapping so loud. One was a man in a clown mask, and a suit. The other, a Groudon with a wig like Madoka Kaname, and a small Neko with a sadistic grin. AgentHoxton: PALUTENA WAS AVENGED! Ahomeschoolingroudon: Yeah...I’m happy too. Should we still through tomatoes at him?” WarpStar930: FUCK YES! KO! Results Yang: I dunno...how I feel about that... Natsu: Well...the answer to this was pretty clear cut. Daniel could move at Faster than Light speeds, while Eden can only go Hypersonic. Esdeath: Daniel can destroy planets when powered up, while Eden can barely destroy a single city block. Yang: And well, when Dark Form came out, Eden stood zero chance in the long run. Natsu: Danielle was just, AHEAD of the competition! Esdeath: Our winner, is Daniel. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:WarpStar930 Category:AgentHoxton Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015